Kogan love Story!
by KoganLover96
Summary: My first story and i want it to be all cutsie and fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I KNOW my Grammar and stuff sucks but please bear with me! First story and i am English so i am cute :)

Disclaimer: I own no one though I would LOVE to own Kendall!

Kendals POV:

Going way back to when i was a kid, I must have been around 8 i guess, I fount my three best friends, Logan, Carlos and James, we always got into trouble makers,  
but we enjoyed it, James me and Carlos always wanted to be professional Hockey players while Logan wanted to be a Doctor and this is where it all starts,  
"Kendall you get your ass here right NOW!" This was the lovely words of my mumma that i woke up to this morning, I smiled as i new what i was in trouble for!  
"I'll be there in a second!" I called out, I got out of bed then I got my shirt and trousers not bothering for underwear as i would not be out all day, then i headed into the kitchen to go see my mother, and BOY did she look pissed!  
"Kendall do you have ANY idea how much trouble you're in!"  
"No mum but i guess i will find out soon!" My voice sounded sarcastic as usual.  
"Logan is meant to be your best friend too!" Them words hit me in the stomache, Little did Logan know, or anyone else for that matter that i wanted to be more then friends!  
"Mum i am sure he will take it as a joke mum."  
"So you think super glueing his covers to him his a joke!" That very second we hear screaming, I had to try my best to hold back a laugh, me and mum went to see Logan.  
I walked into the best site ever, there was my soon to be boyfriend, all red and wrapped up in his blankets, like he had any choise to get out of them! I just stood there in the doorway while my mum rushed up to him trying to pry him free of the glue and blankets.  
I was about to walk over and help when i got pushed to the floor and felt hands round my throat with a very sexy looking Logan on top of me who was very red too!  
"KENDALL! You just be glad i am wearing Boxer Briefs! Now you get me out of this mess!" He roared in my face, only if he knew how cute he was being.  
"Sooo at least we know what you have on! I would help you but i couldn't" I said with a smug face.  
This just seemed to get Logan more mad "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HELP ME! Kendall you better do something!"  
Logan was about to get up then but seeing him near nude, besides the blankets, just seeimg him all red, sweaty and made was so cute and i got a little friend, Logan was about to stand up but i pulled him back on to me and rolld on top of him and layed him on his stomache.  
Logan freaked and said "Are you trying to RAPE me!" All i thought was i wish but what came out was "No, I am tearing some blanket off now and the rest you can do in the shower."  
I took some of it off Logan and he walked over to the shower, 15 minutes later he came out soaking wet even sexier but covered in blood! I could not believe what i had done to my baby! My mum runned over and hugged him and asked what was wrong he replied "Some of the super glue did not come off easy and ripped some skin, Kendall."  
I coud not reply, seeing a wet, steamy, red, angry Logan in just a towl was the hottest thing ever! I managed to open my mouth and stutter though!  
"Kendall if you could take your eyes off me for one moment and talk i would like an apology!"  
Logans muscles was tenced, his abs, his chest, his arms, how i want to ravish them all! "I am sorry Logie, there you happy? Now go get dressed!"  
"You sure you don't want to look at me more Kendall? Perv." Then he skulked off to our room where i presume he got changed.  
"What?"  
"Kendall you know what!" My mum was giving me the evilst look ever! I felt bad for what i had done now.  
So i went into mine and Logans room to find him layong on his bed watching TV in just his jeans, how i wanted him bad.  
"Look Kendall, there's something i have been meaning to tell you" This caught my attention so i sat next to him where he was patting and stared into those amazing eyes.  
Logan sat up and gulped, he placed a rather sweaty hand on my arm and said "Look Kendall, we have known each other for 9 years now and well, I have been hiding something from you..."  
"What is it Logan? No matter what i will not leave you! Your my bestie!" I said with a grin.  
That moment Logan cluched my arm tight, I jumped but stayed where i was.  
After 5 minutes of sitting there patiently Logan looked into my eyes and said "Kendall I-" At that moment Carlos runned in with a Puppy! He looked so happy and cheeky and cute! And the puppy was small, white and fluffy! It was the cutest site ever! "Guys i got a Puppy! Isn't he CUTE!"  
It was hard to say no as it was wrong anyway and this is Carlos! Beaming and cute as usual, always excited "Yeah he is adroable Carlos!" We both said and laughed.  
We sat there smiling and playing with the Puppy for what must have been an hour before Carlos took him to see James, this is when Logan back to previous.  
"Kendall as i was saying, I love you!" I did not know how to respond! The love of my life told me he loved me! I sat there shaking and got tears in my eyes, I got off the bed and jumped onto my bed and burried my head into the pillow and screamed, then i felt a hand on my back, oh how soft and nice it was!  
"All you had to do was say no Kendal..." He sount so hurt and sad, I had to say the truth.  
I think Logan was shocked by what happened, I sprang up, pulled him into a deep hug, pushed him away and pushed him onto the bed, sat on him and bent down and kissed his face off! We had to break up for air but when we did, I saw Logan just laying there with a huge grin on his face!  
"The truth is Logan, I love you too and it was kind of Love at first site for me!" This got me another big kiss from my now Boyfriend Logan, we talked about when we knew this about each other and what we will now do with our future and stuff, then we went into the Living Room to tell my mum.

Guys i know this is short and kinda crap but like i said, First story and well, I want to make this have a lot of Chapters! Please leave your intresting reviews and tips and ideas down below! :D 


	2. Chapter 2

When we came into the Kitchen Mumma Knight was sitting there just reading through a Womans Magazine i guess, what ever it was she looked rather intrested! Logie and i came up to her and said we needed to talk.  
"Yes?" Mumma Knight replied confused.  
"Mum listen, for a while now i have had feelings for someone."  
Logan pipped in "I have had feelings for that special someone too!" He looked into my eyes, thoughs brilliant eyes and we both broke apart and i turned back to mum and i said "Mum me and kendall are boyfriends now!" I was sohappy when i said this!  
All Mumma Knight did though was pick up her Magazine and say "Cool." We asked what's wrong and she simply replied "Everyone has kinda noticed soemthing between you two for a LOOOONG time even if you guys haven't!" Logan bulshed at that and led me back to our room, this is when my phone rang and i sighed seeing it was Gustavo.  
"Gustavo what do you want!" I asked trying to sound moderatly happy.  
"DOGS! You have an Interiew ASAP! get here NOW!" After a brief argument we appeared at the interview, Carlos with his Puppy, James with his lucky comb and me and Logie together at last!  
Half way through the interview the interviewer asked a random question and said "What colour underwear are you guys wearing!" I got a pang in my Gut but did not know why but what i did know now is everyones coloured Underwear! James lifted the waist of his Jeans and chymed happily "Black!", So did Carlos but logan said "Green!", my favourite colour! Then it got to me, I lifted the waist on my Jeans and blushed and pulled it back down and Logan leaned over and said "How bad can it be!" That is when he pulled my Jeans waist band and blushed and had a huge ass grin on him, it was the first time he had seen my man hood and i was so embarrissed, this is when Logan came in to save the day and said "SPONGEBOB ONES!" This got everyone laughing!  
After the interview was over and we was back home i went to take a Shower and came back out with nothing but a towel on me, this got Logan blushing but he seemed like he had the best view in the world, I sat down next to him on our bed and rested my head on his shoulder and said "I cannot believe what you saw!" Logan blushed and smiled I could tell, and said "It would of happened sooner or later baby! Anyway you have no issues to worry about!" This made me blush and groan so i dug my face into his chest and just slammed him onto the bed, sat on his stomache and tickled him and made him promise to never admit it again! That is when Carlos came in the poor guy!  
There's me in nothing but a twel that started coming off sitting on a red Logan, It must not of looked good! He said "I was going to show you Roar Roar once more but,  
I will let you guys get to it, it seems!" I was blushing so much i just sprawled out on Logan this is when Carlos screamed! Logan started crying with laughter immediatly and i joined soon after! Great two guys seen it in one day, I am so embarrissed!

Carlos POV After i had the horriffic experience of seeing what shal not be said on Kendall i picked up Roar Roar and went to see James again, Roar Roar and James bonded well!  
So glad i have my fluffy little puppy! James and Roar Roar were playing on James bed and this was the fluffiest and cutiest thing EVER! That is when James noticed my excited and cutsie looking face and asked "What's up!" I do not think James was expecting my answer! "OH MY GAWD YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE AND FLUFFY! Just you and Roar Roar are just SOOOO cute and fluffy! It is the cutest thing EVER and gets me so excited when i see it!" James got a dirty grin on his face and said "So you think I'm cute my little Carlitos?" I tried to hide my face and wanted to fall into a deep hole! Did i REALLY just admitt i think James is cute! Before this got any worse I said to James "Yes but not in that way! Now can we move on?"

James POV Carlos had just said i am cute! And little did he know i thought he was cute to, so when he asked if we could move on, of course i would not do such a thing! So i gently took Roar Roar of my lap and placed him on the bed, Carlos was getting ready to rub but too late! I had my arms round his waist and dragged him to the best and slammed him down where i get his arms above his head and my arms coiled in his so he could not move, Carlos bless was going red and ready to scream for Roar Roar!  
But before he could i grabbed the pillow and shoved it in his mouth! I slowly beant down to his ear and wispered "Who do you think is cute Carlos!" while tickling his armpit, He gave out a girlish shriek and screamed "ROAR ROAR!" We was at this for 5 minutes untill Carlos could not breath and he finally said "James! You James,  
your the cutest person i have laid eyes upon and i love you!" This made me go red and i went silent, Carlos looked like he was going to cry so i put my face near his and gave him a soft and tender kiss i pulled awak and said "I love you too my little Carlitos!" We laid there in bere with Roar Roar just watching movies and snuggled up, I had the GREATEST boydfriend in the world!

Logans POV It had been a while since Carlos left and all we could hear was screaming, Kendall has me in a warm embrasse and i was resting my head on his chest falling fast to sleep, in my dreams Kendall and i lived for an eternity as 18 Years old and Carlos and James were the same age and a couple and Roar Roar was there, we was singing songs and just being happy and all together as a family, in my dream me and Kendall made love for the first time then i noticed Kendall laughing, I got mad and shouted at him, I then woke up after about 3 hours and i was so embarrissed! I was still in Kendalls arms but he had recorded me making kissy faces and sexual moans "This will be bigger then my double Rainbow video!" Is all Kendall got to say before i snatched the phone out of his hand and we was chasing each other around, man i have the best boyfrien ever! Is all i could think to myself.

Hey guys, I know this is kinda short and not all to great but made it up on the spot yet again and just to let you all know i am still here! Things are a bit rough lately so writing is not too high on my list but i am hoping to get into it soon! I got so many plans for this story!  
As always leave your reviews below and one more thing, For the first 5 Mins or so my chapters will be all in lines and not paragraphs most likely so i have to edit it and sort it out, Sorry for any inconvience! :D


End file.
